Canción de Hielo y Fuego
by Queen Fantasy
Summary: Valar Morghulis... todos los hombres deben morir
1. Aegon T

_**DISCLAIMER: **_Ninguna de las cosas mencionadas son mías. Todo es de George Martin.

* * *

**CANCIÓN DE HIELO Y FUEGO**

* * *

**I**

**AEGON TARGARYEN**

**VALAR MORGHULIS**

Observa todo lo que tienes. Observa lo que has ganado. Has hecho grandes cosas, has conquistado reinos, has vencido batallas, tienes dragones... Tienes todo lo que un rey merece. Tienes tierras, tienes seis de los reinos bajo tu poder. ¿Qué más podrías querer? Te llaman el Conquistador, el Dragón. Te sientas en el Trono de Hierro, forjado con las espadas de tus enemigos. ¿Qué más quieres? Tienes a _Fuegoscuro, _tienes a grandes señores arrodillados ante ti, tienes a Orys Baratheon. ¿Qué deseas? Tienes a Visenya, a su hijo Maegor. También a Aenys. Pero te falta algo... Algo que te han robado, algo que no podrás recuperar. Rhaenys. Ellos te la han quitado. Dorne te la ha quitado. Y no puedes hacer nada.

El dolor y la furia te invaden cada vez que piensas en ella, en sus largos y sedosos cabellos plateados, en las veces en que enredabas tus dedos en ellos, en las noches de pasión que has pasado con ella, en las que alcanzabas el cielo. Anhelas su voz, sus ojos violetas. Su silueta esbelta en el aire, cuando volaba sobre Meraxes. Recuerdas cuando te hablaba de sus deseos de viajar al Oeste, más allá del Mar del Ocaso.

No puedes evitarlo. Estás viejo, estás débil. Odias sentarte en ese estúpido trono que tú mismo has creado, odias ver la luz del sol, odias a tu dragón, odias tu vida, lo odias todo. Odias todo lo que tienes por no poseer lo que realmente quisieres.

Lo único que quieres es permanecer en Rocadragón el resto de tus días. El lugar que te vio nacer, el lugar que te verá morir. A la mierda los seis reinos, ya has gobernado muchos años, ¿qué más esperan de ti?

Cuando tu hermana Visenya acude a ti para complacer tus deseos, imaginas que es ella. La perfecta Rhaenys, con su pelo cayendo en cascada por sus suaves hombros, sus ojos de color violeta claro, cercanos al lila. Imaginas que los gemidos de placer salen de su dulce boca, que es realmente su voz la que susurra tu nombre.

—Aegon... Aegon...

Pero no lo es. No es ella. Es Visenya. La dura Visenya. Tu hermana mayor. La que posee cabellos plateados ásperos, que se enredan con facilidad. La fiera guerrera, la experta amante, la mujer de ojos oscuros como la noche. No la dulce Rhaenys, la doncella sumisa y pícara, la chica de ojos lilas. Y eso te enfurece. La apartas y te vas, dejándola sola en el lecho. No te importa nada lo que ella sienta. Te da igual.

Ves a Aenys, escribiendo una de sus historias en los pergaminos, mientras un joven artista pinta un retrato suyo a no muchos metros. Aenys es tan parecido a su madre... Es grácil, esbelto, alto, y tiene sus mismos ojos lilas. Piensas que jamás podría ser un buen rey, por mucho que te pese, por muy hijo de Rhaenys que fuese. Luego ves a Maegor, el fuerte y aguerrido hijo de Visenya. Es totalmente igual que ella. El mismo carácter fiero, su misma constitución, sus mismos ojos. Un rey temible, oscuro.

Ninguno de tus hijos sería un buen rey, por lo menos eso piensas. Y no te gusta. Pero, ¿qué más da? No te tendrás que preocupar más de eso. No te tendrás que ocupar de los asuntos de Poniente nunca más. Porque de todas formas... _Valar Morghulis._

* * *

**He decidido empezar este fic, y en cada capítulo se hará una pequeña historia de cada uno de los personajes de Canción de Hielo y Fuego de la lista de Fanfiction. Este primero es Aegon, espero que lo disfrutéis. **


	2. Aegon FCascabel

_**DISCLAIMER: **_Ninguna de las cosas mencionadas son mías, todo es de George R. R. Martin.

* * *

**CANCIÓN DE HIELO Y FUEGO**

* * *

**II**

**AEGON FREY/CASCABEL**

**SONRISAS**

Cascabeles y risas, cascabeles y risas. Todo es alegre, es un día de gozo para todos. En esos momentos, Aegon se sentía más dichoso que nunca. Le habían permitido asistir a la ceremonia para animar a los presentes con sus cascabeles y sus sonrisas. Su máxima meta, lo que más quería en el mundo, hacer feliz a la gente. Hacer feliz a su familia. Hacer feliz a su padre. Su padre... A veces a Aegon se le olvidaba que él ya no estaba, que no iba a regresar jamás. Eso le habían dicho, eso le seguían diciendo, cuando él, en su remota inocencia, en su esperanzada mente, seguía preguntando. Pero siempre lo olvidaba, y tenía que preguntarlo nuevamente. Seguía recordando las miradas de su padre. Seguía pensando en sus ojos oscuros, aquellos ojos a los que, sin saber por qué, jamás había podido hacer brillar de alegría como lo hacía con muchísimas otras personas. Aegon seguía pensando que alguna vez, Stevron volvería, y entonces seguiría haciendo sonar los cascabeles, seguiría arrancando las risas de todos, siempre esperando ver aquel brillo en los ojos de su padre.

La noche seguía avanzando, la música seguía sonando, Cascabel seguía haciendo sus cabriolas, siempre ojo avizor, siempre esperando verle a él. Pero no lo veía. Una música suave comenzó a sonar. El sonido tenue se mezcló con el sonido del acero al ser desenvainado. Aegon no entendía nada, la gente corría, gritaba. La sangre corría, salpicaba el suelo, le salpicaba la cara, como oleada caliente. Caliente, caliente, caliente como el verano. Agradable. Cascabel empezó a reír, esperando poder animar a la gente en el suelo con sus sonrisas. Pero estos no se movían. En un instante, sintió que alguien le cogía, y al siguiente, tenía el acero bajo el cuello. Era una mujer. Aegon se quedó completamente quieto. Lo último que vio, su abuelo, aquel abuelo tan distante. Los ojos se le quedaron en blanco, no entendía qué pasaba. Pero vio correr más sangre, salía de su propio cuello. Aquello era increíble, ¡jamás había visto algo como aquello! Y Aegon Frey rió y rió, en una carcajada muda.


	3. Aenar T

_**DISCLAIMER**:_ Todo es de George Martin.

* * *

**CANCIÓN DE HIELO Y FUEGO**

* * *

**III**

**AENAR TARGARYEN**

**EL EXILIADO**

Las carcajadas, las miradas de desprecio, la altivez, y la superioridad, todas parecían ser vistas, incluso allí, tan lejos como estaban de Valyria. Valyria. Su hogar, su verdadero hogar. Aenar suspiró y miró otra vez el gris cielo, donde Balerion, que empezaba a crecer fuerte y fiero, volaba en libertad junto al pequeño Vhagar. Meraxes aún era una cría recién salida del huevo. La pareja de dragones más ancianos se encontraban encadenados en el patio de la fortaleza, pertenecían a él mismo y a su esposa favorita. Las reliquias más grandes que habían podido conservar, después de su exilio. Había días en los que empezaba a cuestionarse si de verdad había sido una buena idea. Pero confiaba en Daenys, su pequeña y dulce Daenys, que había soñado la caída de su hogar. Habían transcurrido ya casi doce años que aquel fatídico sueño, y aún, el resplandor de Valyria podía verse desde allí, y los murmullos parecían gritos en sus oídos. _Exiliado, exiliado, exiliado. _A sus espaldas, de frente, de todas las maneras. Había días en los que de verdad ansiaba regresar a su hogar, y mandar azotar a Daenys por haberlo dejado en ridículo. Pero su Gaemon, tan fiero como Balerion, jamás permitiría eso. ¿_Qué padre es el que se deja dominar por sus hijos? _pensó miserablemente Aenar. Estaba a punto de retirarse de la ventana para volver al lecho, cuando muy a lo lejos, se divisaron llamas. Los jóvenes dragones volvieron volando rápidamente al patio de Rocadragón, y Aenar contempló perplejo desde la distancia, el horror, la muerte, y el fuego. Después de ese día, no volvió a escuchar más carcajadas huecas de _Exiliado. _


End file.
